Edge of Oblivion
by Fanpireish
Summary: A Mob Boss at war, and the daughter of a cop, who is a new hire at the DA's office. One night in Brooklyn changes the game. Bella isn't as safe as she thought she was. Can friendship overcome obstacles nobody should have to go through, or will her mafia connections be her downfall? Darkward, Mobward, Badass Bella, Dark Mob Story.
1. The Real Beginning

A/N This is a story that's been in the making for some time. There's a set beginning middle and end, and already three parts of the whole story in the planning stages. This is a long story with twists and it not written in haste! Please be prepared for slightly longer waits for updates that _are worth it_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Bella**

I shooed him away, shaking my head for the hundredth time. "Edward Masen you are going to KILL me one day!" He smiled back, straightening his suit jacket, "that's not the plan, Miss Swan, but I'll show you danger any day." I rolled my eyes again, cupping my hand over the end of a cigarette to light it in the windy neighborhood. New York City wasn't safe. There was a war going on, even though the tourists rarely caught wind of it. The Mexican Mafia and The Italian Mafia going at it like no other. My father fought to bring them to justice, yet somehow I was caught in the middle of all of it.

Edward Masen, sometimes known as Edward Cullen, was the mob boss for the Italian side. We met when he came to my door at sixteen. I answered, half naked, and he staggered back. "What can I do for you? I have twenty minutes 'till I need to be at Maria's Diner on 165th street." He looked at me intently, amused even. "165th in Manhattan? You're in Brooklyn, sweetheart. No way you're getting there in time." Tell me about it. My boss and friend, Alice Brandon, hated me as much as she loved me. I was _always_ late. "Bella. What can I do for you?" He offered his hand, but my father, Detective Swan with the Organized Crime unit, didn't raise no fool. I crossed my arms instead. "I wanted to thank your father. For saving my life the other night. I was caught up in a bad situation." He motioned toward the corner. I continued putting my uniform on hastily, ready to straight up tell him off and leave to go to work. Instead I hummed, acknowledging his existence. "Hey, you know what, Bella? I'm not used to people not knowing who I am, or… treating me with such blatant disrespect." He eyed me up and down, and I grabbed my metro card and keys, closing the door and locking it.

"Yeah?" I started, "well I don't know who you are, and the fact that my dad saved you… Well, it doesn't bode well for your character. Have a nice day now, Mr. Hansen." I started walking off, somewhat taken by this intimidating man. He called back "Masen. It's Masen. Maybe you know Cullen, instead?" I almost froze. Of course. The Cullens were the main operating family in the boroughs for crime… And Edward, the 20 year old son of Anthony… Was the new boss. I turned around. I looked at him again, his amusement not hiding itself anymore. I bit my lip. I wouldn't ever get involved with him, of course, but maybe having a connection… I was off to college next year, graduating early from High school and starting at Columbia. It could be nice to have a friend in a high… or low… place. I yelled at my phone number, "Call me sometime, okay?" He waved and nodded, grinning as widely as I could have imagined. I was going to be late for work. SHIT.

That's how it started. How I met the most obnoxious human being on the planet. We were friends now, three years on, but he got on my nerves more often than not. He wanted me to be his eye candy, his mob princess. I wasn't interested. Truth be told, I was most interested in his friendship. My best friend, Alice, was dating Jasper Whitlock, who I was also friends with. My dad was either stupid and didn't know who the hell any of these people were, or was paid well for his silence. Jasper was the boss for the Mexican Mafia. Not being Mexican himself, he was raised in a Latino neighborhood in The Bronx and worked his way up. He was smart and decisive. Maria, coincidentally owner of my old place of work, saw great potential in him, and introduced him to the bosses. One day, seemingly all at once, he _was_ the boss. I never asked about it much, saving myself from knowing too much, but given the Mexican boss' pride, I would assume they're… well, departed.

Alice was very taken with him. Thoroughly enjoying her time as a Mafia Princess, she told me every day through text how well he treated her. Jasper texted me every day about how he would rather have me than her. I brushed this off as new job jitters. Alice was good to him, and to his cause. I didn't really have a second best friend. Jasper was great to me, and so was Edward. Given the tension between them, and both of them obviously wanting to go with me, I _never_ hung out with them at the same time. Naturally, they kept tabs on each other, and Jasper and Edward both knew of each other's emotions toward me.

As soon as Edward left around the corner I texted him:

 **B: I changed my mind, actually. Can u come back?**

I hoped that would reach him in time, before he got in his car. He had invited me to go to a movie with Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, whom I had met on occasion. Let me explain the mafia to you. From what I know, I know several Italian mobsters. Emmett, Edward's cousin, is the son of Carlisle and Esme. Esme is a pediatrician and not involved in the mafia. She was married into it. Carlisle's brother, Anthony, was the boss before he died from cancer seven years ago. Carlisle is the doctor for the mafia, not working in the public sector anymore. Emmett was Edward's second-in-command and his cousin. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, is aware of some of the things the mafia does, though she isn't married, and therefore can't be involved. I'm different. An asset to the mafia in a way. My father was most likely bought by the mafia, so I know more than Rosalie would. The other thing I know about the mafia, or maybe just Edward, is that he's _very_ fun to be around.

 **E: We're swinging by to pick you up. I got your ticket cost. No worries. After all, we're celebrating!**

Celebrating, right. At twenty-two, I was among the youngest to ever graduate Columbia's law program. I was signed on as a District Attorney for Manhattan, and was definitely friends with the wrong people.

 **B: OK, whatever you say! Lol, popcorn's on me and my new salary!**

I hoped he'd get a kick out of that. I saw his car pull up and waved at the blacked out windows, seeing only my reflection in return. Emmett got out of the driver's seat and opened up the back for me, I stepped in, thanking him. In the back, Rose was sitting behind Emmett, so I was behind Edward. "Hey, Rosalie! How are you?" I greeted her. She smiled at me and waved politely, "doing well! I hope you're okay too?" She reached in for a hug and we embraced momentarily. "Of course I am! Hey, what do you think of this stupid action movie the boys have planned?" She rolled her eyes. Like me, Rosalie was into both action and adventure, but not all the time. We both whined, asking Emmett and Edward to pick a comedy instead, to no avail. "This is what? The third this month?" she asked. I nodded in laughter, pulling out my phone to text my dad.

 **B: Hey dad, on my way to the movies with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Should be home around 10:30.**

I silenced my phone then, knowing that I would forget later on.

The drive to the theater wasn't eventful. Normal evening traffic made the trip about 10 minutes long. Once we found parking, we walked to the theater. Rosalie skipped to Emmett's side and held his hand. In a way, I was jealous of her. She had a femininity about her that I could only dream of. While her eyes were a brilliant and piercing blue, mine were a lackluster hazel. Her hair was perfectly blonde, and mine a dull brown. The clothes she wore looked like she got them off of a model during fashion week, I was wearing sweat pants and a Rolling Stones T-Shirt.

Edward slowed down to be next to me, and I looked down awkwardly. "So, you're sure this movie is the best bet?" He laughed at me, "of course! I helped make it after all." I tried to ask what he meant, but my judgement told me not to, so I just shrugged and let it go.

 **Jasper**

I kissed Alice on the cheek when she left my car to go to work. Maria's Diner was our main point of laundering and other illicit services for the Mexicans. I wasn't born into the mob, but they weren't particularly picky. Maria originally hired me as a dishwasher, a favor to my mom to keep me off the streets. My knack for math and laundering helped me work my way up the ranks, until I met the bosses. They took a liking to me, and eventually made me a Junior Boss, or First Lieutenant. Fuck that. I waited almost a year to gain their trust before I called a hit on them. My own personal branch of the mafia that was all mine and not theirs helped me.

Alice was a good girlfriend, and a good princess, if you will, but she was almost too good for me. She was a follower, and I didn't need any more of those. Bella Swan, her best friend, was a different story. I tried courting her before I went for Alice, though Bella made it clear she wasn't interested in the mob life. Not that intimately, at least.

I became friends with her instead, hoping that one day she might change her mind. So far, it's not been a success. She must have met Edward Cullen at the same time as she met me, as we both became her friends at roughly the same juncture. She was a freshman in college, aspiring for great things, and she was a leader. I'll be perfectly honest and say I don't know what love is. I have a hard time comprehending the emotion, but I think I love her. Not in a friendly way, either. In a full on smooch way.

Edward had recently taken too much territory from me, and I was preparing to meet with my trusted mercenaries and gangsters about the situation. I drove to a warehouse about 40 minutes from the diner, given traffic. I was greeted in the usual way. Heads bowed, someone offering to valet my car. I wasn't interested in that. I was interested in getting to the point.

I sat down at the head of a meeting table, more like a glorified card table, I didn't care much for the layout of things, except for the layout of my power and reign as boss. My head men were already sitting, ready to propose ideas. "Well? Let's start already. I'd like this taken care of _tonight_."

For the next hour, I listened to a spiel. Edward had taken over parts of the Bronx and Staten Island that were historically ours. Our already small territory was being taken over in large amounts, and I wouldn't have that. After listening to my options, which included taking his territory, fighting for ours, and killing some of his men, I pounded the table. "NO. We will NOT let him get away with this."

What may have sounded like a power play and purely about turf went deeper than that for me. I didn't want him gaining Bella as a friend or romantic partner or anything. He already had her as a friend, and I knew that much more of it would spell trouble to Alice and Bella's friendship. I stood up and looked at the maps, running my finger over the part of Brooklyn where Miss Swan lived. Then I turned to my men. "He will be dead. Tonight. I'm ordering a hit. Call Rodriguez, he's the best shot we got." I knew the routine, Every Tuesday, Edward and Bella hung out. If not at her house, he'd be in the area, and I intended to kill him tonight.

We rushed to Brooklyn, parking down the block from Bella's house. They weren't there, the lack of lights on proved that much. "He must be out and about. He'll be back." His protective nature would be his downfall. If they went out, Edward always walked Bella to her door. I only knew this because as a mob boss, I need to know what others are doing. I had a recon team follow him for a few days, and the result was the same when they hung out.

My hitman saw them first, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and taking aim. "Wait, let's get closer." My driver pulled up closer to the pair, still walking toward Bella's house. "Go when you have a shot," I muttered, unhappy that Bella was there, not really wanting her to see this. I definitely cared about her, her feelings mattered to me, and I wanted to make her happy. This was the same way with Alice, but different. It was deeper with Alice, for sure, but there nonetheless with Bella.

He rolled down his window, and at that moment, Bella looked up. We locked eyes for a moment, before she turned and saw the gun. In that moment, I knew she saw me, and I knew the fighter in her would try and save Edward, possibly at the cost of her own life. It was too late. I blinked, heard screaming, and then the gun shot. It was done.

 **Bella**

After the movie was finished, Edward and I went to grab a bite to eat. There was a cute malt shop just across the street from the theater. We got milkshakes and dinner. I got a cheeseburger and Edward got a hamburger. I swear, we spent 20 minutes arguing over whether there's a difference- there is. He slid his credit card into the waitress' hands before I could pull mine out, and I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "I could have paid, you know!" He shrugged and got his receipt back.

I hopped off of the barstool I was sitting at and walked with him out the front door. We talked extensively on the walk home about music and movies. We also discussed our futures. "I think I'll just be an ADA until I die," I joked. He grunted and retorted, "and I'll be a mob boss until I die, we'll always be at odds, Isabella!" I played a song for him from a band I was interested in seeing. "Ah, good band, La Dispute, right?" I nodded, excited he recognized them. We turned onto my street. Just four more houses and I would be home, ready to go to bed. Something didn't feel quite right, though.

I heard a rumble, and knew it was a car. The sound was all wrong; though, it was lingering too much. I looked up and saw a car I recognized. Jasper's car? I had to be sure. I looked for Jasper, eventually meeting his gaze. He was in the backseat. So then who was in the front? I shifted my attention and found myself staring a gun down the barrel. I felt a swift kick of adrenaline. Not today. What the fuck? "NO! EDWARD!" I pushed him as fast as I could. I felt a sting in my stomach, and then heard a loud bang. I looked down and saw blood. "You killed me…" I whimpered to the backseat of the car, falling to my knees while tracking the sedan as it sped away. Edward was by my side in an instant. "I feel like I'm dying." I said, but for some reason, I laughed. He looked incredibly concerned and picked up his phone, talking to someone on the other line. Looking at my wound. "Hey, I'll be okay. Just walk me up to my door?"

And then there was blackness…

There were fuzzy memories every few seconds. Like a TV show playing in slow motion. I felt like everything was spinning, I wanted to get off the spinny ride. I was going to throw up.

And then there was more blackness.

"Isabella…" blackness. "Stay…" blackness. "DAMNIT, YOU STAY WITH ME, ISABELLA." I didn't understand why he was sobbing, crouching over me, holding me. I placed my hand where it hurt, on my stomach, and I looked down. A vibrant red was spread over my hand, glistening in the pale moonlight mixed with soft porch light of my neighbor. It was a friendly color. My vision got hazy, and I didn't feel pain anymore. I looked up at Edward again, reading fear in his face. I wanted to reassure him. I was sleepy, but I was okay. "CARLISLE," Edward screamed, wheels screeched, and car doors opened. It was silent except for the screams. Hurried footsteps, and then the light was gone. I used the remainder of my strength to make a hushing noise with my mouth, and placed my hand on Edward's cheek. I was alright.

And then there was blackness.

And then there were voices.

And then it was black.

And then there were lights, and cries, "Damnit, what do you mean? BRING HER BACK."

And then there was nothing.

* * *

A/N Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review so I know if you guys like this story!


	2. Wildfire

A/N This is a continuing story. That wasn't the end of it! There will be approximately 50-60 chapters in this first part, though it may turn out to be more or less. I'm not completely done outlining the chapters yet.

* * *

Edward's POV

When the shot rang out, I was focused on Bella. It was obviously intended for me, which made it a problem. It was an even bigger problem that they shot Bella instead. I instantly got out my phone, calling Carlisle. "There's a problem. Bella's house. Emmett know- okay. You get here. NOW. Her.. Yeah, she's bleeding, gun shot. I think it hit her in the stomach… Left- yes, yes. Middle of the stomach." I looked up at her face, she whimpered "Hey.. I'll be okay. Just walk me up to my door?"

I smiled a bit at her, trying to ease her pain, all while putting pressure on the wound. She started making small noises, and I held her until she blacked out. "ISABELLA," I screamed, "stay with me!" She was going in and out of consciousness, frequently shivering and then going limp. "DAMNIT, STAY WITH ME!" "don't you DIE ON ME!" I heard screeching wheels, and pulled out my small handgun just in case they were coming back. It was Emmett and Carlisle. "CARLISLE!" The car stopped and they ran toward us. Bella made more small sounds and put her hand on my face, covered in blood.

Carlisle put his gloves on. "She's not doing well, Edward. Look at her lips." Bella's lips, once a vibrant red, were pale and blue in the moonlight. I started crying, "just get her somewhere." We loaded her into the car, and Carlisle and Emmett were debating what to do. "Take her to Lutheran. NOW." Carlisle barked. "Carlisle, if we take her there, they'll ask questions." Emmett was smart, but I was smarter. "Carlisle," I started, "what are her chances if we go to the warehouse versus the trauma center?" Carlisle looked at me, now holding pressure on Bella's wounds, "Edward, I can't compete with a level one trauma center. She will have a much better chance there. We were on the way home, Emmett and I, and you were walking Bella to her house. We stumbled upon you _after_ the random drive by." I nodded, so did Emmett.

Lying was a part of being in the mafia. In order to continue doing our crime, we must lie about things. This was one of those things. Emmett pulled into Lutheran's Emergency ambulance bay and ran in to get a stretcher and a doctor. After that, things happened fast. I ran in beside her, nurses and doctors calling out words I didn't understand, except one. "Not likely!" a doctor cried out, before finally getting to the trauma bay. I looked at Carlisle, then at the doctors, "What? NO. YOU BRING HER BACK!"

They pulled the blinds down and worked on her for what seemed like days. At one point, a nurse even left to go on a break. The doctor in charge came out, and told us she was stable. "Thank God," I muttered, sighing a sigh of relief. He told us she wasn't out of the woods yet, and they needed to take her into surgery. I realized we hadn't called Charlie yet, but the news must have gotten out on the radio, because he ran in as soon as the doctor was telling me this. "Charlie! We're over here!" Charlie looked at me and ran over, looking at the doctor. "She- is she okay?" He looked winded, like he had been running. The doctor assured him that she was going to make it, but they needed to remove the bullet. Something about it moving around.

They took her into surgery and we all went to a waiting room. Hours seemed like millennia, and I was pacing the room. "Jesus, Edward, you're gonna burn holes into the floor at this rate." Charlie was trying to ease tensions, and I smiled. It worked. I sat down in between him and Emmett, "I just need to know she's alright. She's my best friend." Emmett elbowed me in the side, feigning offense at that. He understood though. My feelings toward Bella were deeper than friends. He probably knew it before I did.

She wasn't interested in me, and I knew that. She was an assistant district attorney, and in defiance of me, her first case was prosecuting one of my men. I didn't particularly care, we operate so that the organization can remain anonymous and running if one person goes down. I was more concerned about how she would prosecute it. Being my friend, she knew things others wouldn't, and I was afraid she would make a rookie mistake and implicate herself somehow.

Bella was a good lawyer, and handled the case perfectly. She prosecuted him without giving out any information she knew but wasn't supposed to. He ended up getting off, since she couldn't use a key piece of evidence against him, one that wasn't logged in any evidence locker, but instead in her mind, and she was frustrated. I re-read those texts while praying she would make it out alive.

 **E: heard your case didn't go well. Did it tank or what?**

 **B: Oh yeah, like you wouldn't know :P. He got off because most of the evidence was circumstantial. I knew about the drop point, and could have mentioned it, but since the cops didn't find it when they were investigating… Well, needless to say, I didn't mention it.**

 **E: Hey, no hard feelings here. Excellent work, Miss Swan. Drinks are on me.**

 **B: Ha ha. No way, Jose. You're coming over and we're watching a rom com while I sulk about my case. A masterpiece, really! All gone to shit, Mr. Masen- I mean… Cullen ;)**

 **E: naughty, naughty. Don't let the DA see your texts. Then he'd know you're in cahoots.**

 **B: oh fuck off, lol.**

I laughed thinking about that night. She ordered Indian take out and we watched The Notebook twice. Once to watch it, and a second time to analyze how dumb it was. She wasn't _girly._ She was just Bella.

The news cast playing overhead turned to a story about Bella, and other people in the waiting room looked at us, wondering what the hell we were waiting for. Given my appearance, blood stained shirt and dried blood in my stubble, I didn't blame them. I turned my attention to the television, which was playing her story.

 _Investigators now know that the victim was Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan. If you don't know who that is, it's probably a good thing. Chief Swan is the head of the NYPD's organized crime and trafficking task force. If you have good memories, you may remember another story. Famous Edward Cullen, the faceless head of the Italian Mafia operating here in Brooklyn was almost struck by a car six years ago, at this very intersection. Police back then told our news team that Chief Swan T-boned the car in the intersection, avoiding a collision with the mafia boss, then twenty. Investigators tonight tell me it's too early to implicate anyone in the crime, but that it wouldn't be beyond any of the crime families in New York City to target the young girl, and Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan._

 _Witnesses at the scene say there was a man with Miss Swan, walking her home, when a car pulled up right here, opened their window, and opened fire. One shot was all it took. One witness went so far as to say the young victim yelled something he didn't catch, before jumping in front of the bullet. Was this a case of mistaken identity, or mafia revenge? We'll bring you updates as they come our way. For ABC 7 New York, I'm Tanya Denali._

I actually knew Tanya. I knew her as Edward Masen, and didn't interact with her often, but occasionally I took her out for drinks. She didn't know my true identity, so how good of a reporter could she be? She was your typical reporter. A bird of prey type that left drinks frequently to go catch a scoop. She was basic personality wise. Bland conversation topics, and had a God complex. Bleached blonde hair and a nose job finished off her _basic bitch_ look. I went to the vending machine down the hall to grab a soda, and the doctors wheeled someone out of an operating suite. I craned my neck to see if it was her, but I couldn't catch a glimpse. Whoever it was looked toasty and warm wrapped in their surgical blankets.

Bella's POV

I got my hearing back first. I could hear my dad talking to my mother, who lived in Los Angeles. I assumed as much, at least, since he was reassuring her that I was okay. Next, I heard Edward talking to Carlisle on the phone. Maybe it was at the same time, or maybe I went out again, but they both said bye to their phones, and put them away. I got my smell back next, and the overwhelming smell of hospital linens and a plastic tube giving me oxygen overwhelmed that sense. "Charlie, I said it before and I'll say it again… This wasn't my doing. Your daughter is- well, she's special." Charlie sighed, probably slumping over like he does when he's watching a sad movie. "I know, Edward. The fact remains that my daughter was caught in the crossfire of some mafia business… I thank you for saving her life, though."

Next, I got my sight. I tried to open my eyes, but the light was blinding. I closed them immediately. I decided I had to open them, to get back into the light after so much darkness. I opened them and squinted, making a physical movement to shield my poor eyes from the light. Edward and dad both moved closer, and I was grateful. I tried moving my hand, which felt weak, but it caught and I felt a searing pain in my hand. "Oh, don't move that hand. You'll move your IV." Edward said. Dad brushed the hair out of my face and sat down in a chair next to my bed. "Hey, Bells," he started. I smiled at him, "you were shot, okay? You're alright now! The doctors said the surgery went great. You'll be out of here in about a week." A week? Fuck.

I was clumsy but never had I stayed in the hospital never than a day. A week might kill me. I cleared my throat, which was exceptionally dry, and swallowed the little spit I had. "What's for dinner?" My voice sounded more like a frog's croak than a human's voice. Edward looked at dad, who said "well, hospital food… You can't have solids yet, so you can have some soup…" I submitted and placed an order for chicken broth. Charlie left and I was left with Edward, who decided to apologize. "Bella, I'm so sorr-" I cut him off, "oh, give me a break. Didn't I tell you yesterday you'd kill me one day? You almost did." I was angry at him. I didn't remember who shot me, or why, but I needed _someone_ to blame. "Bella, I didn't shoot you. They were going for me." I stopped him again, "you may have not been the one to pull the trigger, Edward, but you still caused the situation. Find out who did this, please. I want to know." I was done talking. I turned on the TV and watched a news report about myself. Ugh, I switched it to cartoons. At least they wouldn't judge me.

Edward's POV

I waited until Bella got her chicken broth before I left. She was protesting, asking Charlie to get her some McDonald's instead. I took Bella's words to heart. I _was_ responsible for her getting shot, and I needed to find out who called a hit on me. I ordered everyone to meet me at my house, which was nestled away on a Brooklyn street. Everyone I trusted was there, Emmett, Carlisle, Jane, and Aro. Aro's two leading men weren't there, which was suspicious. "Where are Caius and Marcus, Aro?" Aro uncrossed his arms and sat up in his seat, looking stern, "they're looking for evidence. The police let them into the crime scene, they were acting as forensics people, you know how they do it." I nodded at him, then turned to Emmett, "Em, any word? Chatter? Anything?" Emmett shook his head, looking concerned.

"Usually we would have answers by now. We don't though. None of our men on the inside of any other crime organization know about this. It looks like whoever is responsible is either new in town or they made their choice in haste." I nodded at him, and looked at Carlisle, "Any of our men hit?" Carlisle shook his head. This was literally a hit against me, not a ploy to take us down. "It was personal, then," I started, "look into my enemies. Mexican, Russian, Canadian, everyone in the city really." I looked out of my window to my view of Manhattan, walking over the table by the window where I kept a bottle of rum. "I'm twenty-six, and I'll be damned if I'm taken down this early." I poured myself a small glass and downed it shortly after. Then I turned back to my men, "postpone all shipments coming in. Tell our buyers that their guns and drugs will have to wait a day. I think this is personal, but I can't know for sure. In case this is a ploy trying to get us out of town, they might go after our shipments. Remember, if we have men on the inside, so do they." Everyone nodded, and then they left.

I had a clue as to who this was, who it had to be. Jacob Black, Bella's old best friend. When she was in high school, before she worked at Maria's, Jacob was her number one man. Now a days, he annoys her more than anything with his advances. I cornered him the other week, telling him to leave her alone. He was pretty scared by it, a bunch of men in suits pointing guns at him... It wasn't my best moment. His lack of reaching out after Bella's shooting was highly publicized could have been either fear or knowledge on his part. It was likely to be either, really.

A guy like Jacob wouldn't know how to do a proper hit, but he hadn't been bothering her for the weeks following my heart to heart with her. In all honesty, I had no idea who did this, and it didn't seem like anyone was coming close to finding out, even the NYPD, who has a special connection to her, given her father's service. I was at a loss, and I was frustrated.

Jasper's POV

After the shooting, we went back to the warehouse. Charlotte and Peter were there, as was Alice. "Alice, what are you-" she jumped up and hugged me, crying, "is it true? Did you kill someone?" I swallowed a lump in my throat, and looked at Peter, who shrugged and pointed to Charlotte. "Ali, look, you're going to be hearing some stuff over the next few days… I didn't mean for it to happen this way." She pushed away from me, "what do you mean? Who was it?" I sighed, looking down. Nobody knew yet. The most Peter knew was that I had a hit out on Edward, and when he took the gun from Rodriguez, he could tell it had been fired. Nobody knew who was hit, though. "Alice, I shot Bella." Everyone gasped.

Bella was well liked around here, her cheerful spirit and honest- albeit blunt- words were welcomed with open arms. Charlotte stepped forward. "Do you mean… I mean, was it successful?" I looked down. I honestly had no idea. When Edward wasn't hit, I knew it was a failed mission. I saw Bella, but told the driver to speed away.

"I don't know if she's dead or not," I said firmly. Alice sped over the TV, though nothing was on the news yet. "It just happened, Al, give it an hour or so." Alice wouldn't hear it, she switched channels back and forth from the news stations until one started reporting on a suspected shooting.

 _And now some breaking news. Our newsdesk has learned of a suspected shooting in the Bushwick neighborhood of Brooklyn. Now, reports are spotty right now, but we have a reporter en route to the scene. Police are containing the area and one victim has been taken to the hospital. No word on a shooter or motive yet, though some neighbors have called in to say that it may have been gang related._

I walked over to Alice and placed my hand on her shoulder, "babe, I'm so… so sorry. I was aiming for Edward. He had been taking too much of our territory." She brushed me off, and walked out. At the door she called out, "Jasper Whitlock, I hate you. If she dies, you die." I put that thought in my mind. I wouldn't blame her. I'm an asshole.

Alice's POV

I waited five days to speak to Jasper. The news reports that came in got more detailed as the days passed, but there was no type of clues as to who did it. I found out Bella was at Lutheran, and decided I needed to go see her.

I texted Jasper, telling him I forgave him for his mistake. I decided that if his intentions were to truly kill Edward, it was okay. Edward wasn't a friend to me. He had been snarky, and made it clear that I wasn't safe around him. Edward disliked me for my relationship with Jasper. A few times, he had 'warned' Bella about being friends with Jasper and me. That, coupled by his blatant disregard of territory, made even me want to hurt him.

Edward had recently been taking spots that Jasper used to conduct business. Edward wasn't even using them for business, though, just showing his presence there. I was angered when Jasper came home and told me about it one night, and I encouraged him to put a stop to it. I just never expected it to go this far.

I took the day off from Maria's, and walked from my house to Lutheran. It was a longer walk, but I was willing to do it. The early fall weather cooled me down. I thought of things I could say to make her feel better. She knew who shot her, Jasper had told me what she said to him just before he drove off.

I entered the hospital, and saw Charlie getting a coffee. I ran up to him, offering to pay for his cup. He refused. I hugged him instead, "Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry." He took the apology with pride, thanking me, and I was a little confused. Surely he knew? I brushed it off, he must be being nice. I asked her room number and he gave it to me in true Charlie form. Instead of giving me the room number, he gave me directions. I followed them and found Bella.

As soon as I saw her, I ran over for a hug. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't imagine why the shooting went wrong." She laughed a bit in my embrace, "Alice, it's fine. I'm here, I'm alive." I felt relieved, she had forgiven Jasper. "Oh I'm so happy you have that frame of mind… Wanna hang out? I hear the news is rather life-like tonight. She laughed, holding her stomach, obviously in pain. I felt bad for making a joke. I pursed my lips.

Bella noticed my lips pursed and shook her head, still smiling, "it's alright. You just made me laugh too hard. Sit down, girl, we'll find some documentary or something." I was excited, I had my best friend back, and she was all here. We love documentaries. Bella loved watching shows about airplane crashes. We found something almost as good, Toddlers and Tiaras. I ate her Tapioca pudding, since she couldn't, and we snuggled for a while.

After the sun went down, I yawned, and Bella looked at me, "you better go, Al. It's getting dark. Get Jasper to pick you up or something." I hugged her again. "You're getting discharged tomorrow, right?" I asked. She nodded, and yawned, probably set off by mine a few moments earlier, "I'll text you when I get out, yeah? We'll hang out or something." I stood up and put my jacket on. Even in early October, the wind could whip around and cause shivers.

I put my phone in my pocket and headed toward the door. "I'm sorry, again. Didn't mean for any of it to happen the way it did." Bella motioned me to quit with her hand, "it's fine, you've apologized already." I wasn't going to take that, my best friend could have been killed, and I had to let her know how Jasper didn't mean it. "No, really… I'm so sorry, Bella." I looked at her and was confused, because so was she. "Wh-what do you mean? You've apologized already, you're fine, Al." I gulped and shut the door. "Well, Jasper shot you… He didn't mean to, he was aiming to Edward, honest!" She sat up in her bed, and I realized something very important. She didn't know. "Alice I had no memory-" and then her face went from confusion to realization. She must have forgotten, and now remembered. She had no clue. Of course, that's why there weren't ramifications before. They didn't know who did it. Bella's eyes welled up into tears, and she began ripping the sheets off of her body. She was getting up. I went to hold her up while she stood, feeling awful. She didn't know before, and now she did. I gave her a match, and that girl was going to cause a wildfire.

* * *

A/N okay, I thought I could wait to post this until tomorrow but I couldn't! So have this 2:30 am final copy of chapter two. Let me know how you like it!


End file.
